Familias, casas, y líos de por medio
by strngrmills
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando mezclas series humorísticas españolas, telenovelas que ve tu tía, una dosis de las-mujeres-no-nacemos-depiladas y un par de lecturas de crackfics? Pues esto, con SQ, familias principescas, pelos en las piernas, sirope y princesas con el mono... de culebrones. En fin, que esto es crackfic, o al menos, lo intenta


**No hay mucho que pueda decir de esto: es un intento de algo humorístico, así que no os esperéis un buen argumento ni nada por el estilo, las pipas dentro del cine no pueden ser. Recomendaciones para leer esto: imaginaros una piernas con los pelos lo suficientemente largos como para hacer trenzitas; imaginaros a Regina y su malísisma puntería llenándose el cuerpo de chocolate líquido de manera patosa; imaginaros a Snow White con el mono por no poder ver un episodio del Señor de los Cielos; imaginaros a la salvadora histérica, MUY histérica; imaginaros un tanga de aspecto infantil de Hello Kitty; imaginaros todo lo que queráis, y si queréis, poned música de Kiko Rivera de fondo para aumentar la risa, y una vez dicho esto... ¡intentad disfrutar!**

 **P.D: No soy dueña de la serie ni de los personajes, sólo de essta disparatada chorrada.**

* * *

Pellilos a la mar… o a la cera

Iba a ser la noche perfecta, o si no perfecta, al menos una buena noche. Todo había ido rodado: la cena, el episodio de Juego de Tronos que tantas veces habían visto, la tarta de tres pisos que se habían comido entre decapitación y decapitación… y ahora llegaba la hora. El momento. El instante. El… apuro. Sobre la cama, peleándose con el botón de la parte de arriba de su pijama, las cosas parecían muy fácil, pero para Emma, que estaba encerrada en el baño buscando como loca la maquinilla… no tanto. Y es que, tras aquella maravillosa velada, llegaba la hora del sexo, lo cual era divertido y guay; ¡yuhuuuuuuu! ¡Hoy sacas la espada a relucir, Swan! O… el… ¿escudo? Lo que fuera. Sí, todo era alegría para Regina Mills, que se había depilado, pero para Emma Swan… no llevaban tanto tiempo casadas, así que aún no le había dado tiempo a cansarse de ella, pero los pelos no le gustaban a nadie, y ella tenía piernas peludas, y seguro que no le gustaban los pelos, y ¡ay, Dios, que dilemaaaaaaaaaaa!

— Ems, cariño, ¿estás bien? Llevas casi media hora en el baño —informó la joven mujer morena. Claro, para ella era fácil, pero para la mundanal e histérica Emma esto era un tragedia peor que el nacimiento de Gran Hermano. ¡Esto era inaceptable! Bueno, con la luz apagada la noche confunde…

Emma salió del baño con los pantalones y el sujetador puestos, tocándose las puntas del pelo con nerviosismo. ¡No se había depilado las piernas, qué horror! Seguro que Regina le pedía el divorcio, y la echaba de casa, y entonces no tendría dinero para comprarse la cera y no se podría depilar, y acabaría pareciendo un oso salvaje en medio del bosque hasta que Robin y sus hombres le dieran caza… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Emma no podía dejar que eso pasara, debía de afrontar su futuro con toda la entereza posible.

Ufffff.

Suspiro nº1.

Suspiro nº2.

Regina abriendo la boca para preguntar.

Suspiro nº3.

Ahí se acercaba su final, inexorable, despiadado.

Los pelos en las piernas. Y no simples pelos, no, pelos castaños que eran más largos que las trenzas que se hacía Rapunzel. Pelos, muchos pelos.

Sentada sobre la cama, con tan sólo un sencillo tanga de Hello Kitty (aunque el Kitty que importaba ahí no era el que decía "Hello"), su fabulosa y hermosa esposa esperaba a que Emma se subiera a la cama a hacer tapas. Así que la Sheriff hizo lo que mejor se le da: ser simple. Se quitó el pantalón y las bragas desteñidas que su madre había destrozado con lejía, se deshizo del sujetador y, extendiendo los brazos y las piernas en forma de estrella, la rubia alzó la mirada.

Pum, ahí estaba.

¿Esta tía era tonta o qué?

— Eh… Emma, cielo… ¿qué haces? —preguntó Regina incorporándose, mirando a su mujer con cara de "uhm… ¿y bien…?"; la rubia le devolvió la típica mirada de "¿no es obvio? y, al ver que la alcaldesa seguía con la misma cara que ponía cuando no pillaba el humor negro, Emma Ruth Swan, de 31 años, Sheriff de profesión y estúpida en sus ratos libres, comenzó a saltar sacudiendo las manos y los brazos. Con una sonrisa, la morena se levantó y se sentó en el diván de enfrente de la cama, en estilo indio, y conjuró un bote de sirope de chocolate y una cuchara sopera sobre la que comenzó a vaciar el preciado néctar de los dioses que era el chocolate.

— ¿En serio? ¿No lo ves? —exclamó Swan incrédula, mientras su mujercita se zampaba indecentemente un bote enorme de sirope; ya ni siquiera usaba la cuchara, chupaba directamente del bote o se lo escarceaba sobre la boca aunque un par de chorros caía por su barbilla, y sus pechos, y su barriga, y su… ¡Es que de verdad, esto era indignante! ¡Vaya con Regina, es que… ARGH, NI UN PELO, NI SIQUIERA AHÍ ABAJO! ¡NADA!

Y mientras tanto, Emma Chewbacca Swan se acercaba con rapidez y enfado a su mujer, y le abría las piernas.

— Querida, lamento decirte que aún no me han crecido los enanos en ese jardín —añadió burlesca la más mayor, sin poder contener una risa.

— ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! —reventó. Como un globo cuando lo inflas demasiado, o como cuando obligas a Snow a ver telenovelas latinoamericanas y luego le prohíbes verlas. La rubia señaló sus rubias piernas, llenas de rubios pelos, y ahí, sí que sí, la reina se descojonó monumentalmente. Lo único que no había podido depilarse era las piernas, y porque se había quedado sin tiempo. ¿De verdad todo este drama por simples pelillos? Qué mujer…

—Sí —afirmó la morena; — lo que veo son una preciosas y tonificadas piernas… —un beso de color sirope sobre su rodilla derecha— … y unos perfectos muslos… —un lametón en su peludo muslo izquierdo— …que desembocan en un sabroso…

— ¿No te das asco? —cuestionó Emma al ver aquella lengua acercarse con fiereza a su… bueno, su Kitty…

— Emma, me he llevado cosas peores a la boca, y he tenido amantes mucho más peludos que tú…

— Uy, sí, Graham y tu almohada, y ambos estaban bien rasuraditos por todas partes…

Se miraron por un instante y sonrieron.

— Emma, no me importa que no te hayas depilado las piernas, no me da asco —declaró la Reina. — ¿O es que acaso a ti te daría asco hacer el amor conmigo si estuviera sin depilar? —preguntó la morena, con esos ojillos que hacían que se cuestionara hasta los cimientos de su alma.

— Claro que no —respondió de inmediato la más alta, — yo estoy enamorada de tu interior, no de tu exterior. Bueno, —pensó y dijo en voz alta, a lo que Regina simplemente rodó los ojos. Otro discursito más no, por favor… — la verdad es que me encanta tu físico, pero no sólo me fi-i-ihiiiii…

La voz de la joven rubia aumentó de tono considerablemente y sus palabras murieron en el mismo lugar en donde nació su orgasmo. En cuestión de minutos, el sirope, los pelos, los discursos filosóficos y la histeria Charming quedaron abandonados, y sólo importó una cicatriz pequeña perdida entre dos columnas tensas y pálidas.

* * *

 **Interesados en una continuación de la familia Swan-Mills-Charming-Gold- French-Cassidy-Jones-Locksley-Green? Una serie de fics cortos y absurdos sin ningún tipo de trama entre ellos para intentar reirnos un rato?**

 **Si es aasí, qué tema queréis que trate primero y qué pareja?**

 **P.D: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, y los Pm o reviews con críticas, comentarios, recomendaciones, etc... son bienvenidos, so... aquí me tenéis**


End file.
